lexicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Casnodu
Casnodu is a polytheistic religion which preaches the idealism known as Meritology of Complacency. Its origins are unknown, as are its founders. Today Casnodu has across Terra Alta approximately sixteen thousand souls following the gods Trysta, Yamna, Deanna, Roth and others, all of them nobles of the aristocratic merchant classes. Casnodu has much less of a following on the world below - in particular the inhabitants of the Artic Corridor openly detest the philosophies taught by Casnoduian priests. Meritology of Complacency :And so Yamna waxed wroth that 'man shall stay put', and patience shalt be rewarded. ::-'Casnoduian Texts: Tenet +1' The basis for the main idealism of Casnodu, the Meritology of Complacency, is based on myths and legends of which many are only partially remembered and recorded. It is known from the Eoli Scripts that Casnodu existed prior to -229 CE in various forms and movements, the primary ones being referred to as "Caz" and "Nodul". It is theorized that these two movements merged their ideologies in order to become the modern-day Casnodu. The Meritology of Complacency preaches a gospel of inaction and wealth-accumulation. In a very quick summary, the greater the physical wealth accumulated and retained by Casnoduians, the gods will reward them accordingly in the afterlife. The reward is divided between the pantheon of the gods in accordance to the proportions of the wealth accumulated. For example, Deanna rewards land-owning by acreage. However, in a paradoxical twist, a Casnoduian is disallowed from actively seeking out wealth, as this is seen as greedy, impatient and will not be rewarded. Thus a Casnoduian is not allowed to use his land or wealth to attempt to accumulate more wealth. As a direct result, nearly all of the rich nobles who subscribe to the Casnodu faith are suffering from terminal illnesses or are otherwise close to death. It is often claimed that the Meritology of Complacency was mistranslated from the original old Miro, and that the injunction against using wealth to accumulate more wealth was not in fact in the Casnoduian texts. Demographics :When the Gods sprung upon the lands, brought into being by the wealth of the world, they then did say 'spread our gospel near and far, and maketh the man believe.' And so man did in a time when many were starving. ::-'Casnoduian Texts: Histories +1' :Adherents''(no reliable records): approx. 20,000 souls :Headquartered in: Almanac Controversy :"If the ravings of a nihilistic maniac like Berkelye is required reading for philosophy scholars, then for what conceivable reason have you denied the entry of the Casnoduian doctrine? We preach the wise usage of wealth and to enjoy the complacency this wealth can buy! While Berkelye promoted wiping every single human being that didn't conform to his ethicomathematic rules! I ask you now, people of Terra Alta: Where is the justice in that?"'' ::-'Bissop Camryn Audo, in his -18 CE address from the Casnodu headquarters in Almanac' The Casnoduian Texts were denied entry into the -19 CE edition of the pre-Lexicon publication Encyclopedia Celesterra on the grounds that religious and ideological texts had no place in such a publication. Many bissops in the Casnoduian hierarchy protested this decision, pointing to the inclusion of the Berkelye Principles. They argued that the writings of a 'dangerous lunatic' like Berkelye were hardly less dangerous than a doctrine which limited human greed and suffering. The decision made eventually ruled in the Casnoduians' favor, and the Casnoduian Texts were included in the -17 CE edition. Links * Phantoms: ** New: Eoli Scripts ** Old: Miro * Citations: ** Berkelye Principles Category:Organizations